Et je te retrouverai, où que tu sois, même si tu n'es plus nul part
by Milouu
Summary: Prim meurt dans un accident de voiture, laissant Katniss désemparée et plus seule que jamais. Lorsque la seule personne qu'on pense aimer meurt, les barrières de nos propres existences se dissipent pour ne laisser place qu'à une drôle de vérité. OS spécial Halloween. Peeta x Katniss.


**OS spécial Halloween. S'il y a bien un moment de l'année où il faut écrire ce genre de choses, c'est maintenant. Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

Ma sœur est morte.

Morte. Une chevrolet rouge qui percute la jolie twingo que son petit ami venait de recevoir. Je revois l'accident au ralenti dans ma mémoire, même si je n'en ai pas été témoin. Mais j'en ai vu assez dans les films. Je sais à quoi ça ressemble.

Une petite blonde qui traverse le pare-brise. Et ça, quelque chose que je n'ai pas besoin d'imaginer. Ses boucles blondes tâchées de sang, ses yeux mi-clos et sa bouche ouverte. Figée.

« Est-ce que tu la reconnais ? » M'ont demandé les officiers. Je la reconnais. C'est la petite fille que j'ai élevée presque seule.

Maman qui ne disait déjà presque rien avant ne dit plus rien du tout maintenant. Je pense qu'elle est morte aussi, bien que d'apparence elle respire encore. Mais est ce que quelqu'un qui passe son temps à fixer le mur vit encore ?

Je n'en suis pas sûre non plus.

La ville est dans un brouillard permanent. Est-ce que c'est moi qui me l'imagine ? Je regarde mes pieds. Est-ce que ça un sens même, si je perds la boule, et alors. Même mes pensées ne ressemblent plus à rien.

Je ne suis plus sure si ce sont mes larmes qui bouchent ma vue. Ou mon cerveau qui refuse de regarder quoique ce soit. Ou le brouillard partout. Je me sens autre part depuis que j'ai vu cette fille morte. C'était Prim. Mais ce n'était plus Prim. C'est fini, ce ne sera plus jamais Prim.

Je lève la tête et je regarde autour de moi. Il y a toujours ces même arbres, ces même maisons. Ces pavés de rue, ces boutiques. Mais tout le temps, la ville s'accompagne d'un vent glacial et d'un brouillard surréaliste. Et pourtant. Je ne sens rien.

Je n'ai toujours pas quitté les vêtements que je portais depuis son accident. Je n'ai toujours pas mangé non plus. Ça fait trois jours. Je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

J'ai pris le bus et je suis au lycée maintenant. Je lève la tête et cligne des yeux, regardant les visages flous qui passent devant moi. Je n'en reconnais aucun.

J'en ai plus rien à foutre. En cours, je peux sentir un regard peser sur ma nuque et je relève les yeux. Peeta Mellark me fixe, son tee-shirt noir lui colle aux endroits qu'il faut. Ses yeux bleus sont fixés sur moi. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais rougi, me serrait détournée. L'image de ses biceps bien dessinés sous son tee-shirt m'aurait fait fantasmé pendant des jours.

Mais je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, maintenant. Et ses belles boucles blondes ne me font plus penser qu'à celles pleine de sang, éparpillés sur une table grise et froide. Enfermées dans une boite froide, attendant d'être lavées pour ensuite être mises dans une autre boite. Pour ensuite une autre boite, celle du monde qui se refermera tout autour d'elle.

Non, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre. Regarde moi autant que tu veux.

Je rentre à la maison à pieds. Maman m'attend, ou attend la mort, est ce que ça a de l'importance en fait ? Je rigole ouvertement. Ou je pense rigoler. Je ne suis plus très sure mais ce que je sais c'est que maintenant je suis allongée sur mon lit. Je le partageais avec Prim lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

Je ne partagerais plus jamais un lit avec personne.

Je n'ai toujours pas faim.

* * *

Peeta Mellark n'a toujours pas changé son tee-shirt. Solidarité pour la vieille fille crasseuse de la Veine ? Je suppose que Glimmer et toutes les autres doivent rigoler de ma tenue, de mes cheveux sales.

Ou peut-être qu'elles me regardent avec pitié.

Non, je préfère qu'elles rigolent.

J'adorais quand il mettait ce tee-shirt, bien que tout le monde se moquait de lui. Peeta a toujours été .. Hum, différent. C'est ce que j'aimais bien chez lui.

Il croit aux fantômes, aux esprits et à toute sorte de trucs paranormaux. Il porte des tee-shirts noirs, des pulls noirs avec des groupe de musique écrits dessus. Il écoute du rock, du métal. Il a un petit skate. Il est un cliché à lui tout seul. Sauf qu'il hait ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus.

Il est drôle également. Et je suspecte que cette tendance au paranormal a été inventée dans le but d'énerver sa mère. Il adore Halloween. Il .. Je ne suis plus sûre. Tous ces souvenirs m'emplissent le crâne tout d'un coup et je ne suis plus sure de rien.

Sauf que ma sœur est morte. Morte. Morte. Ma gorge se serre et je pleure tout d'un coup, très fort. J'entends le bruit qui sort de ma gorge, un bruit inhumain, comme celui d'un animal blessé, non un animal torturé. On lui a ouvert le ventre, on a fait sortir ses entrailles et arraché le cœur. Ça fait mal, oh putain, Prim, ça fait mal.

Je cours hors de la salle sans un regard pour le professeur et traverse le couloir vide. Je rentre dans les toilettes et fixe le miroir. Respire. Oh, non, je ne peux pas. Putain de merde, j'ai dis, je ne peux pas ! Je crie et le son résonne dans la pièce. Je n'ai plus d'air. Oh merde, oh. J'essaye de me calmer mais mes poumons se contractent, la salle tourne autour de moi.

Puis une main chaude sur mon épaule. C'est la première fois que je ressens la chaleur depuis que Prim est morte.

Je me tourne et Peeta me sert dans ses bras, fort. Ses mains vont dans mes cheveux et les lisse en arrière. Etrangement, il m'est plus facile de respirer le nez enfoui dans son tee-shirt. Puis, une fois calmée, je le repousse et lui crache au visage : « Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Le regard qu'il me lance, blessée, meurtri, me retourne le ventre. Je cours et rentre chez moi.

Maman est à sa place habituelle et je rêve de la frapper, lui hurler dessus mais je sais qu'elle est morte, qu'elle est morte, autant que Papa, autant que Prim, autant que moi.

Cette famille est morte. Morte, morte, morte.

* * *

J'arrache presque la porte de ma chambre en y entrant et ce que je vois me fige. Une petite fille, floue, mais je reconnais la carrure de Prim, ses jolies boucles blondes qui descendent sur les épaules. Sa main est tendue vers moi.

Je m'essuie furieusement les yeux pour essayer de la voir mieux, effacer ces larmes qui floutent ma vision mais elle est partie.

* * *

Le lendemain, j'attends Peeta sur les marches devant le lycée. Je regarde patiemment tous ces visages que je ne reconnais pas passer devant moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

« Peeta » Je l'appelle. Il se retourne vers moi, surpris.

« Je ne suis pas folle, Peeta. » Je lui dis en guise d'ouverture et il ouvre les yeux et hoche la tête. « Mais j'ai vu Prim hier soir. Je l'ai vue. Dans ma chambre. Elle avait les bras tendus et plus j'y pense et plus je suis sure qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose. »

Peeta n'a pas l'air surpris le moins du monde et je me félicite de lui en avoir parlé. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Me demande t-il du tac-o-tac et je me rends compte à quel point entendre sa voix me fait du bien.

« Je veux que tu fasses tes trucs, tes trucs auquel tu crois pour les esprits et autres merdes. Je veux lui parler. » Je lui réponds.

« Ce soir à ma maison » Me répond-il simplement. « Il n'y a personne. »

« Non, tout de suite, alors. Pendant qu'ils sont à la boulangerie. »

Peeta hoche la tête et me prend la main. Je lui permets ça. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de lui donner maintenant.

Nous sommes arrivés à sa maison bien plus tôt que je l'espérais. Je ne me souviens même plus de la route. C'est pas grave, je m'en fiche.

Peeta est par terre, sur le sol de sa chambre. Il trace un grand cercle avec du sable noir sur le parquet puis allume des bougies tout autour.

Je pense à mon ancien moi, qui aurait rigolé en voyant ça. Qui aurait peut être eu un peu peur en voyant Peeta se couper la main et disperser son sang sur le plancher. Mais je n'ai plus peur de rien. J'ai déjà tout perdu.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » Je demande à Peeta et il secoue sa tête avant de me répondre :

« Juste viens t'asseoir à côté de moi. »

Je m'assois en tailleur à côté de lui, au centre du cercle. Il se met à parler très fort, presque crier, des mots que je ne reconnais pas et qui sonnent comme du latin ou du grec, je n'en sais rien.

Les lampes dans la pièce se mettent à bouger, les volets s'ouvrent en grand mais il fait nuit noir au dehors. Mon souffle se coupe, c'était le petit matin il y a encore cinq minutes. Ça marche, ça marche. Je ne suis pas folle, et Peeta non plus. Je ne le suis pas.

Des cris retentissent alors dans mes oreilles, si fort que je les bouche mais ils transpercent ma peau, transpercent mon crâne et je me mets à hurler aussi, aussi fort que ces voix, aussi fort que je peux. J'hurle encore et encore. Les deux bras de Peeta me soulèvent et il me pose contre son torse dur.

Il attend que les voix se calment et ses lèvres trouvent le sommet de mon crâne. « Ce n'est pas réel, Katniss. » Il murmure. « Mais je suis désolé. Prim ne reviendra pas. »

Je le pousse avec violence et il s'effondre sur le plancher. « Je l'ai vue Peeta ! Je l'ai vue ! »

« Je sais » Me dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je te crois. Mais elle ne reviendra pas. Il faut que tu acceptes ça. »

Je suis sur le point de lui crier dessus, de lui dire de réessayer, de baigner mon corps dans du sang de cochon s'il le faut, vendre mon âme au diable, j'en ai rien à foutre, ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il veut. Il est le seul qui peut faire ça. Il faut qu'il le fasse.

Mais soudain une voix retentit à l'intérieur de moi : « Viens. Katniss, viens. » Une voix de jeune fille.

« C'est Prim » J'hurle à Peeta, en regardant tout autour de la pièce. « C'est Prim ! Tu l'as vue ? Tu l'as entendue ? »

Peeta pince les lèvres, comme d'habitude lorsqu'il n'est pas content de la tournure des événements et me ment : « Non Katniss, tu l'as rêvé ! »

« Non ! » Je me précipite contre lui et lui attrape une poignée de cheveux. Puis je sanglote contre son corps. « Je sais que tu l'as entendue. Je le sais, je le sais, je le sais. Ne me mens pas, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, crois moi, fais moi confiance, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi, il n'y a plus que toi pour me croire, il n'y a plus que toi, il n'y a plus que toi. »

Pendant que je le supplie, Peeta m'a transporté jusque chez moi et posée sur le lit. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Plus rien à faire. Je veux juste qu'il soit là.

« Reste » Je pleure alors qu'il s'écarte du lit.

« Toujours. » Me répond-il en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Ses deux bras m'enveloppent et je pose ma tête contre son torse. Je dors plus longtemps que je n'ai jamais dormi.

* * *

Le lendemain, Peeta est parti. Je me demande si je suis déçue ou pas. Je me regarde dans le miroir et voit ce visage affreux, bouffi qu'est le mien. Prim était bien plus jolie que je ne l'ai jamais été.

Je cherche Peeta dans les couloirs du lycée, pousse les gens au passage. S'ils râlent je ne les entends pas. Alors je cours chez lui et sonne à sa porte. Un vieil homme ouvre.

« Hello, ma petite ? » Me dit-il.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Je n'ai plus de temps pour les politesses.

Il rigole et le son me fait penser à une vieille commode grinçante. « Je suis Graham Mellark. Le vieux propriétaire de cette baraque. »

Je suis sur le point de lui dire que je n'ai jamais vu sa face de rat avant lorsque Peeta surgit derrière lui : « C'est bon grand-père, c'est une amie à moi. »

Celui-ci hoche la tête et retourne dans le salon. Je dis à Peeta : « Ton grand-père ? Il n'est pas mort ? »

Peeta me lance un regard en coin : « Tu sais que comme tout être humain, j'ai deux grand pères ? »

J'hausse les épaules, parce qu'au fond, je n'en ai rien à faire et aborde le sujet qui m'est le plus important : « Je ne suis pas folle et Prim était là hier soir. Refait ton truc. »

Peeta prend une grande inspiration, ce qui a l'air mauvais, alors je l'attrape par le col : « Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, je t'en prie. »

« Ok » Répond Peeta. « Ok. »

Il se retourne vers son grand père et celui-ci fait un signe de la main et lui dit d'aller s'amuser. Peeta me prend par la main et m'entraine chez moi cette fois.

« Je veux essayer quelque chose de différent. » Me dit-il.

Nous arrivons chez moi, et Peeta regarde ma mère pendant longtemps avant de secouer la tête.

« Quoi ? » Je lui demande.

Il ferme les yeux puis les rouvre et me caresse la joue. « Rien du tout, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Nous montons à l'étage et rentrons dans la chambre de Prim. Peeta s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde.

« Et quoi maintenant ? » Je lui dis.

« Je veux que tu me parles de Prim. » Me répond-il calmement. « Tout ce que tu peux. Parler d'elle l'appellera surement. »

Je le regarde, mal à l'aise, mais me concentre sur ma tâche. Après tout, c'est lui l'expert.

« Elle s'est cogné la tête à cet endroit précis. » Je lui dis en montrant du doigt la commode de Prim. « Elle a pleuré tellement longtemps. Puis elle a pleuré de nouveau lorsqu'un bleu s'est formé. Je pense que c'était la première fois qu'elle s'est vraiment fait mal. »

Je regarde la chambre de Prim. Le papier peint rose est fané, ses différentes peluches alignées contre la fenêtre. Au dehors le soleil brille fort, trop fort alors je baisse le store en continuant : « Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle n'était pas assez grande pour baisser le store elle-même. J'étais obligée de le faire et elle détestait ça. » Je sens que ma voix commence à dérailler mais je m'accroche. « Alors je lui avais fabriqué ce petit tabouret. »

Je montre du doigt le petit tabouret peint à la main. Prim avait dessiné un lapin dessus. Nous avions rit parce qu'il ressemble plus à un cochon d'inde qu'autre chose. « Il est toujours aussi solide. » Je murmure en le caressant du bout des doigts.

J'oublis Peeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'assois par terre en sentant ma respiration diminuer, mon corps se serrer. Mes mains tremblent lorsque je les pose sur la moquette et je regarde les larmes qui tombent de mes yeux s'écraser sur mes phalanges.

Peeta me soulève gentiment : « Je pense que c'est assez pour ici. » Me dit-il.

Il me traine jusqu'à ma chambre et je lui raconte d'autres souvenirs, des bons, des mauvais. Son premier soutien-gorge. La fois où nous nous sommes disputées tellement fort qu'elle m'a arraché une touffe de cheveux. Puis nous reprenons notre chemin et visitons la chambre de mes parents, le bureau, nous arrêtons sur un tableau dans le couloir.

« Je pense qu'elle a eu le béguin pour toi lorsqu'elle était jeune. » Je rigole et Peeta aussi. « Elle avait pour habitude de cuisiner des gâteaux à chaque fois qu'elle savait que tu passais à la maison. »

Peeta m'arrête devant la salle de bain et, pour une raison inconnue, mes pieds s'arrêtent. « Non. » Je dis simplement.

Peeta me tient fermement par les épaules et me répond : « Si Katniss. »

Il me pousse contre la porte et tout mon corps se fige en réponse : « Non, s'il te plait, non. » Je répète pendant qu'il me pousse, toujours plus fort. « Non, qu'est ce que tu fais, non ! »

J'hurle mais il n'en a rien à faire, il a ce regard dur, froid. Concentré sur la porte de la salle de bain, il ne me regarde pas. « Katniss rentre dans la salle de bain. »

J'hurle, j'hurle tellement fort et le griffe, le frappe, lui arrache la peau de mes ongles : « Maman ! Maman je t'en supplie ! » Je pleure si fort que je pourrais jurer voir les murs trembler. Peeta si sensible et si gentil. Je ne le reconnais pas. Pourquoi veut-il me faire rentrer dedans, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi.

Il me pousse sans cérémonie et me force à rentrer dans la baignoire sous mes cris effrayés. Ma voix se fait rauque et je n'ai plus la force de lui résister, il est bien trop fort, alors je l'attrape par le col et le penche sur moi : « Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. »

Sa voix se brise mais il ne perd pas pied et me retient allongée dans cette baignoire : « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici Katniss ? »

« Rien du tout » J'hoquète. « Je t'en supplie Peeta. »

« Katniss ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Rien ! »

« Katniss ! »

« RIEN ! »

Ma voix hurle et doit transpercer les murs. Je m'étonne qu'aucun voisin n'est venu me voir.

Puis les deux mains puissantes de Peeta m'encerclent le visage et il me soulève le menton : « Katniss »

Il se met à pleurer contre mon corps. Nous devons avoir l'air ridicules, moi allongée dans la baignoire et Peeta penché sur moi, qui me retient de bouger. « Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, rien faire pour toi, tant que tu es dans le déni. »

Je tourne la tête pour m'échapper à son emprise et tombe nez à nez avec une boite de médicaments.

« Katniss » Me dit Peeta. « Ca .. Ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas nous. Ce n'est pas ta maison. Ce n'est pas ta ville. Ce n'est pas notre lycée. Et cette voix ce n'était pas ta sœur. »

Je suis prise d'affreux sanglots et abandonne l'idée de me débattre : « S'il te plait, Peeta, fais moi sortir d'ici, je t'en prie. »

« Ce n'était pas ta sœur, Katniss. » Continue Peeta comme une litanie.

« Elle m'a demandé de venir. Elle veut que je meurs, elle veut que je sois avec elle. Elle le veut. Je dois juste lui parler une fois, je dois être sure. »

« Je sais ce que tu as entendu Katniss mais » Sa voix se brise et il se met à pleurer aussi, des larmes roulant sur ses joues pour atterrir sur mon gilet bleu. « ce n'était pas Prim, c'était un sale idiot qui se jouait de toi. Ils s'ennuient tous ici. »

« Non. » Je réponds juste.

« Katniss, je sais que tu sais, je sais, je le sais. » Peeta me serre la tête contre son corps. « S'il te plait mon amour, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin que tu le dises, il faut que tu le dises. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » Je lui réponds. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ma ville. Il y a ce brouillard et il fait si froid Peeta, et, tout ces gens, je ne les connais pas. »

« Je sais mon cœur. » Me berce Peeta. « C'est parce que .. C'est parce que tous ces gens sont morts. »

Sa dernière phrase provoque chez moi un petit cri suivi d'un haut le cœur et Peeta me serre les épaules, comme pour me retenir. Mais en fait, je me calme rapidement. Mon esprit se fait blanc. Oui. Je sais. C'est une évidence. Je dis simplement : « Je sais. » Parce qu'en fait, je le sais. Je le sais.

« Ce sont tous ceux qui sont morts mais qui se sont tout de même accrochés à la vie. Et tous ceux qui sont vivants mais morts au fond. C'est un entre deux irréel Katniss. Un endroit où personne ne devrait être. » Il répond calmement.

Tout d'un coup une pensée me serre le cœur : « Peeta .. Est-ce que tu es mort ? »

Il secoue la tête et m'embrasse délicatement le front : « Je ne suis pas mort. Je suis ici pour toi. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu pensais que j'étais juste un gars bizarre ? » Il rigole doucement. « Quand j'étais gosse, mon grand père est mort. J'ai tout fait pour essayer de le retrouver. J'étais juste un gosse. Entre ma mère qui me battait et mon père qui était aux abonnés absents, j'avais besoin d'un parent. Et j'ai trouvé cet endroit. » Il replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres : « Est-ce que Prim est ici ? »

« Non Katniss. » Il me serre plus fort contre lui. « Prim n'est pas une lâche. Je ne pense pas qu'elle avait peur de mourir. Etre ici, Katniss, ce n'est pas une seconde vie. »

Je pleure, encore et encore, me perdant dans mon hystérie. Je m'accroche à ce tee-shirt noir que j'adore parce que ma sœur est définitivement partie.

« Tu m'as menti » Je serre son tee shirt et tire si fort dessus qu'il s'arrache. Peeta ne réagit pas. « Tu le savais mais tu m'as quand même menée en bateau avec tes fausses incantations. »

«Je sais » Murmure Peeta, et il a la décence d'avoir l'air désolé. « Il fallait que tu te rendes compte qu'elle était vraiment partie par toi-même. Mais .. Katniss .. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? »

Un grand silence s'ensuit et je tourne la tête vers cette boite de médicaments. Je sais pourquoi je suis là. «Oui. » Je m'étouffe en ravalant mes pleurs. « Je .. Je me suis suicidé .. » Je prend la boite et la tends vers Peeta. « Dans ce bain. Avec ça. »

« Oui. » La voix de Peeta s'étrangle. « C'est moi qui t'ai trouvée. Ta mère ne s'était même pas rendue compte de ton absence. » Il caresse mes cheveux et me regarde dans les yeux. « Katniss, tu es dans le coma. »

« Ma mère est morte aussi. » Je lui réponds, le réalisant soudainement.

« Dans un sens .. Oui » Il hoche la tête.

Je ne m'attarde pas dessus car ce n'est pas réellement une surprise. « Pourquoi je suis là ? Tout le monde est mort. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Peeta s'écarte de moi et me regarde. Ses épaules, ses bras, les poils blonds dorés qui couvrent ses avant-bras. Son sourire en coin, ses yeux qui forment déjà des rides à force d'avoir trop ri. Il est tellement beau, je sais. Mais il ne rigole pas, des larmes transparentes se perdent dans ses yeux et il me regarde plein d'un espoir triste, usé : « J'aime penser que tu es là pour moi. »

Il se penche contre mon visage, caresse de ses doigts mes joues et pose un baiser sur mes lèvres, le premier qu'on ait jamais partagé, si léger que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas imaginé, comme tout ce qu'il y a autour : « J'aime penser que tu n'as pas totalement abandonné. Que tu sais que tu peux être heureuse encore. Avec moi. » Il pleure complètement maintenant, et c'est libérateur. « Reviens, Katniss. Reviens pour moi. Reviens avec moi. Tu peux être heureuse encore. »

Il ne me laisse pas lui répondre, me relève le menton et m'embrasse une seconde fois encore plus lentement. Comme une chose fragile qu'il ne faut pas brusquer. Il s'écarte et me regarde, comme pour me demander l'autorisation de continuer. Je ne lui en donne pas, pas verbalement en tout cas, mais soulève mon menton pour lui faire comprendre de continuer.

Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche cette fois, et là, c'est notre premier vrai baiser. Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces contre les miennes et je me demande pourquoi, comment avons-nous pu attendre aussi longtemps pour faire ça. Je l'ai aimé toute ma vie.

Il est délicat et fort à la fois, ses mains se perdent dans mes cheveux et il s'accroche à moi comme s'il avait peur que je parte. Ce qui est probable d'une certaine manière.

Et parce que je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je pleure pendant ce baiser et mes larmes glissent le long de mes joues et se mêlent à nos bouches, mais le gout salé ne fait pas fuir Peeta, il continue à m'embrasser, m'embrasser, m'embrasser, collant son corps contre le mien.

Entre deux baisers il chuchote : « Reviens Katniss. Tu dois seulement le décider. Reviens. Reviens avec moi. » Ses dents mordillent mes lèvres et ses mains trouvent ma taille : « Je te rendrai heureuse à nouveau, je te jure, je le ferai. »

« Reste. » Me dit Peeta, faisant écho à ma demande de l'autre jour, dans ma chambre.

Oui. S'il y a une seule personne en ce monde qui peut me rendre ma vie, c'est lui. Et je veux ça. Je veux avoir la chance de vivre à ces côtés, même si je ne serai plus jamais la même.

Au moment même où je pense ça, ses lèvres me quittent et toute la brume disparaît, je suis sur le point de crier pour appeler Peeta, mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je pousse un cri mais celui-ci résonne sur d'autres murs que ceux de ma salle de bain.

J'ouvre les yeux subitement, mon regard fixé sur le mur blanc, la respiration saccadée.

« Elle s'est réveillée » J'entends des voix autour de moi mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur l'une d'elles.

Le visage de Peeta, plus que beau que jamais, se dessine au dessus de moi et il me regarde, soucieux. Mes lèvres, froides et gercées, arrivent péniblement à former un mot, un seul : « Toujours. »

Il sourit, plus grand, plus grand, que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.


End file.
